A Frozen Moon at Midnight
by Erik Zeppelin
Summary: Inu-yasha protects Kagome from a powerful demonic wolf summoned by Kikyo who seeks the Shikon-no-tama.
1. Default Chapter

"A Frozen Moon at Midnight" 

An Inu-yasha Fanfiction 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inu-yasha. I do own other Characters featured in my fanfiction.

Chapter One- A thin line between Kagome's love and Inu-yasha's hate

Inu-yasha pulled the bandages off as carefully as he could. Still, the rayon pad stuck to his flesh, coming away with a soft crackling of dried blood. Droplets of fresh blood oozed around the edges of the wound. He had never been wounded so badly in his entire life. Pain began to creep its way into the wound in Inu-yasha's chest. 

He managed to control the fierce bleeding that Sesshomaru's sword whip had created. The first wave of pain felt like hot flames licking at the torn bone and flesh of his broken leg. The pain was nearly unbearable even for Inu-yasha. 

The cool moonlight made walking deceptive because he could see every detail of the ground and rock surfaces were cratered with dark shadows. He was obviously too injured to fight demons or humans and a perfect target for enemies. Inu-yasha shook himself irritably, hugging his elbows against the cold chills of the night.

"Serves you right, brawling round villages and chasing me through bushes and rocks. I told you not to move that leg; now you've probably got torn muscles as well as bruises." Kagome began glaring at Inu-yasha while she cleaned his wounds with fresh water.

"Well, its not like I had a choice! I didn't intent to end up this way! Inu-yasha exclaimed flinching at Kagome's touch.

Inu-yasha seemed slightly amused at Kagome's scolding. 

"Besides, you were the one who got kidnapped" Inu-yasha growled.

"I got injured trying to save you!" 

"I'd be surprised to hear anything reasonable come out of that mouth of yours. You're just cranky because Sesshomaru beat you up" Kagome laughed. 

"First, we get stuck in the middle of nowhere and now your babbling about my half-brother!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"I don't see what's so funny about saving your life!" Inu-yasha snorted.

"Maybe if you didn't insult me so much you wouldn't end up getting a SIT!" Kagome stated.

Meanwhile, A dark figure moved swiftly through the forest. The wind blew through its silk kimono as it leaped quickly into several large trees. A large black hood covered the mysterious figure's face as sharp fangs glisten from the figure's grin. The figure sniffed the air for a familiar half demon scent. The scent became stronger as the figure continued its movement through the trees. Finally, the figure came to a halt as it located the familiar scent. "Inu-yasha..." the figure growled. The figure removed a razor-sharp katana from its sheath; the moonlight reflecting off the metal.

Suddenly, Inu-yasha dropped down from the trees behind the mysterious figure. 

"A Demon?" Inu-yasha thought. "I smelled your scent a mile away" Inu-yasha retorted as he moved closer the figure. 

A laughed made its way from the lips of the figure. "You think I'm that naive?" the figure spoke. "To come after you alone?" 

A massive white tail flipped its way from under the cloak of the figure. 

"So...you are a dog demon!" Inu-yasha exclaimed. "Why were you searching for me?".

"Is it true you hold the sword Tetsusaiga? I must have that sword" the figure snarled. 

"Yeah...in your dreams" Inu-yasha laughed.

"Humph! You refuse me! Your insolence will not be tolerated!" the figure warned.

"What makes you think I am the least bit afraid of you?" Inu-yasha responded holding his sword in a fighting stance. 

Suddenly, Kagome emerged from the bushes. "KAGOME!" Inu-yasha yelled. "I thought I told you to hide!". 

"I had to see what you where doing!" Kagome replied. 

"IDIOT!" Inu-yasha thought. 

"A human?" the figure murmured. 

Suddenly, the figure dropped from the trees down to the forest floor. 

"I smell the scent of Shikon on this human" the figure thought. 

As the figure walked closer to Kagome, Inu-yasha stepped in front of the figure. 

"Quit hiding your face! Show yourself!" Inu-yasha roared.

The figure removed the black hood from its head revealing long silky white hair and golden cat-slit eyes of a young male dog demon. 

"Your the one who kidnapped Kagome earlier" Inu-yasha growled angrily. "I thought I finished you off!" 

"Humph!" the Youkai snorted in disgust. "Don't think you can get rid of me so easily." 

The young demon sniffed the air, the sweet scent of a magical jewel shard growing stronger in his nose.

"This human has the shikon!" the demon thought.

"Don't come any closer to Kagome or I'll rip you apart!" Inu-yasha yelled.

The demon folded his arms, staring at Inu-yasha in a confused state. "Why are you protecting this human?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business, whelp!" Inu-yasha snapped.

"You may have injured me earlier, but you won't live to survive my on-slaught. You were too over-confident about defeating me. Now, I will kill you for your bold defiance against my wishes!" The young dog-demon protested. 

"Lord Inu-yasha" Myouga the flea interrupted. 

"This is no ordinary demon. He possesses dark powers that increase his ability to heal and regenerate. Not only that but he detects the jewel shard around Kagome's neck." Myouga continued.

"Humph! Whatever!" Inu-yasha snorted.

"Its nothing good old Tetsusgaia can't take care of".

"Ha! Do you actually think you can defeat me?" the dog demon laughed.

"You may be a demon but it won't help you against my dark power".

"The Shikon will be mine!"

Unexpectedly, the dog demon's body grew bigger in size. Increasing his strength and agility.


	2. Sesshoumaru meets Lady Hoshiko

**__**

A Frozen Moon at Midnight

Chapter Two- Sesshoumaru meets Lady Hoshiko

An elf-like ear twitched at the sound of feet walking down a muddy hall, a silent thud thumping against a puddle of water. Sesshoumaru ignored the sound it was making but it continued and started to annoy him. Sesshoumaru lay awake in his bed, the aching soreness of a deep wound pounding in his chest. It felt like his flesh was on fire, a burning sensation tingling his skin. No wound had felt like this before, as if it were eating away at his flesh. Sesshomaru noticed the wound grew bigger in size and bleeding heavily. He sat up and wrapped the wound with the blankets of his bed. His golden cat-slit eyes narrowed when a mysterious figure stood in the doorway of Sesshoumaru's bedchamber. Sesshoumaru had smelled the scent of youkai in the hallways but ignored it. The youkai was fast and much stronger because of several shikon jewel shards it had obtained. It stood in the darkness of room silent, no movement coming from the youkai. A flash of movement just above eye-level caught his attention, and he noticed the delicate pair of silver furred ears twitching in what he could only assume was the amusement reflected in the creature's eyes. The mysterious youkai was a tall female, standing clad in a hand-woven crimson silk kimono and hand-crafted sandals. A long silvery white braid brushed the base of her spine as she stood with her hands folded, staring at Sesshomaru.. He saw her swishing elegant silver tail, swishing idly behind her like a coiled snake. She was very attractive in appearance and she was the elder daughter of a famous feudal Lord named Masamitsu. Not surprisingly, really, the demon was beautiful, a sliver of moonlight come to earth. Pin-points of white glisten in the cool moonlight as the youkai smiled at Sesshomaru's beauty. He was extremely handsome and a mirror image of his mother which sparked a certain curiosity amongst the female nobles. Sesshoumaru's lifestyle was of a fierce and bitter spirit of malice and vengeance that has never distinguished itself greater in a demonic personality. He had fooled himself with his own arrogance, smoldering himself with the demise of others. His tendency to corrupt his young half-brother's life became yet another game he played when he felt bored. Inu-yasha's birth made matters even more difficult for Sesshoumaru and his presence amongst the nobles faded like a cloudy mist hovering over the sea. Jealousy wasn't the only emotion Sesshomaru felt from Inu-yasha's interference but these perceptions had come too late; there was no cause to make any complaints about this state of affairs. Even though he was the first-born son of the most feared demon in Feudal Japan, a mere half-breed with tarnished human blood replaces him. Anger flared in Sesshoumaru's soul, burning endlessly against this defiance. He had failed in his attempt to become a daimyo and his fate turned completely for the worse. His father's weakness for human flesh sickened him dreadfully and his mother stood back and did nothing to reprimand him. 


End file.
